Seeking
by malfoysminx
Summary: Sequel to 'Chasing'. After Draco Malfoy's 'miraculous' escape, Auror Harry Potter is sent to France to bring the Slytherin home to face justice. Yet things are not as straight-forward as they seem to the Ministry. dm/hp drarry SLASH


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a reason.

**Seeking**

"Potter!"

Harry glanced up from his paperwork, reluctantly meeting the eyes of his boss, Head Auror Stevenson.

"I want you in my office in five minutes with an update on the Malfoy situation and it had better be good news."

Harry cringed as Stevenson disappeared. He still had no idea how he was going to explain letting Malfoy slip through his fingers once again. Then of course there was the fact that the Slytherin was likely no longer in the country and therefore out of Ministry control. As Harry pushed himself to his feet, he was painfully aware that the next half hour was likely to be hell.

"Sir?" Harry poked his head around the door, stepping inside and taking a seat at his boss' command.

"Well?"

Harry swallowed. "The latest reports suggest that he is now in France."

The Head Auror cursed roundly, frowning at Harry across the desk. "I thought you almost had him?"

"It was close." Harry confirmed, hoping that his expression gave nothing away, even as images of exactly how he'd _had_ Malfoy filled his thoughts.

Stevenson continued to frown at him, but refrained from commenting on yet another of Harry's recent failures. "Do you know where in France, at least?"

"My sources have heard that he intended to go to Paris."

Stevenson looked thoughtful for a moment, before pinning Harry with a hard look.

"I don't care how you do it, but find him and bring him home."

"But we don't have juristic..."

"Bring him home." Stevenson cut him off. "Get close to him if you have to, befriend him, do whatever it takes, but get him back here."

Harry just nodded, his thoughts whirling as he left the office to prepare for his unexpected business trip.

When Harry arrived in Paris a day later, he didn't have the first clue where to start his search for Malfoy. For want of a better plan, he checked in to his hotel, treating himself to a long shower before leaving to go exploring. He had never been to Paris before, in fact, he had rarely been outside of the UK and he couldn't help but be a little bit excited by it. He decided his first stop would be the Eiffel Tower, the famous landmark seeming like as good a place as any to begin his 'mission'.

An hour later, Harry stood on the third observation deck, staring out over the city and wondering where Malfoy might be hiding. Of course, there was the distinct possibility that his mention of Paris had been nothing but a bluff to throw Harry off of his trail, but it was a possibility Harry refused to even consider. Malfoy was here, somewhere, and Harry would find him if it was the last thing he did. His hand briefly fluttered over the pocket of his jacket, where he had placed his resignation letter for safe keeping. He had told no one of his decision, but whatever happened with Malfoy, his mind was made up.

He had done what he'd set out to do. The remaining Death Eaters were safe behind bars and Harry had no intention of aiding the Ministry in counting Malfoy amongst their number. He had noticed that the tower had its own postbox on one of the lower floors and it seemed appropriate somehow to send the letter via muggle post. It wasn't as though he were cutting ties with the magical world, but neither did he have any intention of returning to the Ministry. He hoped that he would not be returning to England either.

"You came." Harry froze, his thoughts evaporating as he felt arms wrapping around him from behind, a firm torso pressing against his back.

"On the Ministry's orders." Harry admitted, even as he leaned into Malfoy's embrace with a barely audible sigh.

"They can't touch me here."

"But I can?" Harry asked, a soft smile beginning to play across his face.

"You can touch me wherever you like." Malfoy whispered, his lips brushing against Harry's ear as he spoke.

"Like here?" Harry asked, reaching behind him to cup Malfoy's growing erection.

"Definitely there." Malfoy responded, arching into Harry's touch.

Harry wasn't usually one for public displays of any sort, preferring to fade into the shadows whenever he could. Yet here, with Malfoy, Harry couldn't bring himself to care. Besides, it was hardly tourist season and the tower, though far from deserted, was reasonably empty. Without turning around, Harry tightened his grip, beginning to stroke Malfoy to full hardness even as he pretended to continue admiring the view.

"Do you still have that cloak with you?" Malfoy's voice wasn't entirely steady as he pressed closer.

Harry nodded, releasing Malfoy and pushing away from the railing until he could retrieve his cloak from his pocket. He nearly dropped it when Malfoy's hips arched forward again, his body pressing tightly against Harry's and grinding slowly. Harry moaned before nearly losing his balance when Malfoy suddenly stepped back again, switching their positions and casting a disillusionment spell as he moved. The charm was weak, but it allowed Harry to throw the cloak over them without drawing attention to themselves.

"What if someone walks into us?" Harry whispered, even as he got to work unfastening Malfoy's trousers.

"I don't care."

"We could get into trouble." Harry panted as he shoved Malfoy's clothing down his thighs.

"I'm already in trouble." Malfoy pressed his hips back against Harry's, rubbing his bare arse against Harry's fabric covered length.

"Not here, you're not." Harry reached between them to unfasten his own trousers, hissing in relief as he released his erection from its confines.

"Do you want to stop?" Malfoy asked needlessly, as Harry thrust a hastily lubricated finger into him.

"Hell no." Harry prepared Malfoy as quickly as he could before replacing his hand with something far larger.

He would never have enough of this feeling, Harry thought to himself as he thrust shallowly, wary of displacing the invisibility cloak even as he longed to let go and fuck Malfoy through the railings.

He pressed his lips against Malfoy's neck, whispering words he would barely remember afterwards. "Want you so much... Need you... Missed you..."

His hand wrapped around Malfoy's length and the Slytherin shuddered against him, pressing back and drawing Harry deeper inside. Harry forgot everything then, the fact that they were stood in the middle of one of the world's most popular tourist attractions, the fact that he was still supposed to be responsible for sending this man to prison, the fact that he was Harry Potter and that the scandal if this ever hit the papers would never die. When Malfoy's hips snapped forward, his head falling back against Harry's shoulder with a wordless cry, it was more than he could take. Biting down on Malfoy's neck to muffle his scream, Harry came.

"So was that why the Ministry sent you out here?" Malfoy asked when he'd got his breath back, returning his clothing to rights as Harry checked that the coast was clear before removing the cloak.

Harry laughed. "Sort of. They wanted me to do 'whatever it took' to bring you home."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"What do you think?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I think you're still the Ministry's golden boy."

"Is that so?" Harry's smile vanished at Malfoy's tone.

"Are you telling me you're not?"

"If I was would I have let you go the last time? Would I have fucked you at the top of this damn tower despite what it would have cost me if we'd been caught?" Harry was getting annoyed.

"Perhaps."

Harry glared at him, turning and walking away before he could say something he might regret.

"You won't find me again." Malfoy's voice was low, but Harry heard him anyway.

"Want to bet?" Harry stopped walking, but he didn't turn round.

"It took you nearly a year to catch up with me, Potter."

"You think I was trying?" Harry asked incredulously, turning back despite himself.

"Do you think _I_ was?"

"There isn't a place on this planet where you can hide that I won't find you." Harry promised, taking a step forward.

"And then what? You'll take me _home_?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Perhaps. But not to the home that the Ministry intends."

Malfoy grinned suddenly and just like that, Harry's irritation vanished into thin air.

"Well how about we go to _my_ home first and then we can worry about going to whichever home you have in mind."

"You have a home here?" Harry asked curiously, trying to tamp down on his growing excitement.

"Right over there." Malfoy turned back to face the view, pointing towards the hill crowned by the iconic white dome of the Sacre Coeur.

"What's it like?" Harry asked, joining Malfoy at the railing.

"Beautiful, Parisian... The view alone makes it worth the ridiculous sum I paid for it. Want to see it for yourself?"

Harry nodded. "There's just one thing I have to do first."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see." Harry's grin turned impish as he grabbed Malfoy's hand, pulling him towards the queue for the lifts.

They disembarked on the first floor and Harry stopped only to purchase a stamp from the gift shop before making a beeline for the postbox.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked curiously as Harry retrieved the letter from his pocket.

"This?" Harry grinned, waving the envelope teasingly in front of Malfoy's face. "This is my resignation."

Malfoy stared at him in shock. "You're leaving the Ministry? Really?"

"Yes." Harry replied simply as he fixed the stamp to the envelope. "And I'm leaving England."

"But why?" Malfoy seemed to be struggling to get his head around the concept.

"Because I would rather be anywhere else."

"Why?" Malfoy asked again, his voice sounding suddenly tense.

"Because it's the one place you can never be." Harry replied quietly.

"You wrote that letter before you got here. How did you even know that you'd be able to find me?"

"I told you, Malfoy, there isn't a place on this earth where I wouldn't find you."

"And what if I hadn't been interested?" Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close as if to reassure him that the question was purely hypothetical.

"I would have left anyway. I'm not going to be responsible for putting you behind bars."

"They'll send someone else after me." Malfoy pointed out . "They won't rest until I'm safe in Azkaban."

"Just let them try."

Malfoy exhaled heavily, as though a world of tension was flowing out of him.

"Your reputation will be in tatters, quitting the Ministry to run off with a Death Eater?" There was a note of amusement in his voice.

"You're not a Death Eater."

"No?" Malfoy asked, untangling himself from Harry's embrace and pushing up the sleeve of his jacket. "I beg to differ."

"You're not a Death Eater." Harry repeated, running his fingers lightly over Malfoy's dark mark before covering it back up again.

"So what am I?"

Harry's face broke into a feral grin. "You're _mine_."

Malfoy smirked but said nothing, instead pulling Harry closer and pressing their lips together.

"Mind if I add something to that letter of yours?" Malfoy asked when they drew breathlessly apart.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but shook his head, handing over the envelope. The Slytherin glanced quickly over his shoulder to check that he was unobserved before conjuring a quill and scribbling a few lines across the back of the envelope. When he was done, he returned the letter to Harry, who took it with a smile.

Without hesitation, Harry pushed the envelope through the slot, smirking at Malfoy's added message.

'_PS. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Potter has succeeded in his duties and now has me in custody. I believe he plans to hold me captive until further notice and we'd appreciate it if you would refrain from disturbing us; we have a lot of shagging to catch up on. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy._'

"I should probably warn my friends before all hell breaks loose." Harry commented as they took the lift down to ground level.

"If you insist, but may I suggest you wait until after I've shown you the view from my bedroom?"

Harry's face was positively glowing as he dragged Malfoy behind a collection of bushes to allow them to apparate unseen.

"That all depends on which view you're talking about."

"Well let's just say that I have no intention of opening the curtains until at least noon tomorrow."

"In that case, I couldn't agree more." Harry grinned. "It will make a change to do it in an actual bed."

Malfoy smirked as he wrapped an arm around Harry, apparating them away.

"Who said anything about making it as far the bed?"

FIN


End file.
